


You Are My Sunshine

by Zombie_at_dusk



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Very fluffy stuff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_at_dusk/pseuds/Zombie_at_dusk
Summary: Anonymous drabble prompt for the line: “Don't say that you love me more than I love you. Trust me, you are the glorious sun to me, my everything and I love you with all my heart.”





	You Are My Sunshine

     “You're so handsome, Bee.” You cooed as your fingers roamed around his face. Feeling every smooth curve that formed his face. Bumblebee let out a series of higher pitched beeps as his car doors fluttered. You let out a giggle as his doors continued to move. You thought always thought it was adorable when Bee became flustered. You smiled as you gazed into his big, blue eyes that shined even brighter than usual.

     "I love you more than anything.” You said as a smile graced your lips a blush spread across your cheeks. Bumblebee cupped your face into his hands as he continued to stare into your eyes. He let out soft, quiet beeps as he rested his forehead against yours. Words that would stick with you through tough, trying times.

_“Don't say that you love me more than I love you. Trust me, you are the glorious sun to me, my everything and I love you with all my heart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a thing written and published? Yay! I hope it turned out well. This is my first time writing for Transformers Prime.


End file.
